Get Up Evie
by miseryoftheunderworld23
Summary: New apparently multi-chapter with Lend & Evie! R&R astala byebye
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

"Evie?" lend asked as he entered her room he saw her sleeping in her bed stretched out and mumbling little words and having a small smile on her lips he walked up to her and started gently shaking her "Evie wake up" she whined and turned away from him saying "noooooo i don't wanna, lend let me sleep" he chuckled at her whining and said "you and both know what i can do to get you up so it's either that or you get up now" when she still didn't move he said "fine but don't say i didn't warn you" he took the sheets and pulled then chucking them on the floor and jumping on the bed and tickling her "Ahhh...lend ..stop it...it tickles...stop!" she tried getting out of his grasp but only made him hold her tighter "LEND IM SERIOUS LET ME GO!"

"now why would i do that i'm pretty comfy" he said smirking and bring her closer to him and closing his eyes "i thought you said were not aloud to go to sleep"  
" i said _you _weren't i didn't say anything about me" she glared at him as he tighten his grip on her bringing he opened his eyes and leaned down and kissed her  
_**'i'll never get tired of this'**_

after a few minutes they stopped evie was on top of lend her hands in his hair while lend had his hands on her hips and breathing heavily evie laid her head on chest and took her hands from his hair and placed them on his chest "evie?"  
she mumbled "yeah lend"  
"you gonna get up now or what?" he said with a smirk  
she sat up and got off the bed and whacked lend on the chest "fine then i guess you lose all your privileges for a week" he looked at her questionably "what privileges?"  
"evie privileges which means you ain't getting any of this" she said pointing at herself  
"but come on!"  
"nope" she said before she headed for the showers  
"goood luck!" she sang-song yelled from the shower

* * *

**OKAY THIS IS MUCH BETTER THAN THE ONE I SCREWED UP AT LEAST I THINK SO IF YOU DO TO **

**REVIEW!**


	2. AND IT BEGINS

**Chapter 2 **

**i actually made 'Get up evie' as a one-shot but,like, 3 people started following and when i looked over it i saw that it was somewhat cliff-hangy so it 'thought ta hell with it' i make it a two-shot maybe longer if i get more reviews asking for more or something like that ;) little hint in there hehe :D okay i read a review earlier as well that gave me an idea to do it, like, day by day for the week and you know who you are SO THANK YOU! :D. anyway on with the story! :)**

**Day 1**

"Oh come on evie please? just one hug?" lend asked me practically begging he thought i was joking when i said he ain't getting this, HA!

"nope not even a little one i said what i meant and i meant what i said" i answered

"what the hell does that even mean?" he looked so cute when he was confused...No don't do it, don't do it don't even think about it!

i glared at him at walked back up stairs as i passed the rooms, as i reached my room lend wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back

"Come on sweetie pie you know i love you why don't we just let that silly little punishment behind us while i give you the attention you so richly deserve?"

i put my hand on his neck and hummed "nice try, you're getting better i'll admit but still got nothing on me" i slipped out of his arms and open my door, as i closed it lend stuck his foot though and walked though my doorway. smirking, that's never a good sign. "your right maybe i should have some help, i heard that _sugar_ always helped me." mmmmmmm JERK! i hate it when this happens he makes my brain go all frizzy when he brings those sweet soft electrifying... NO! bad evie BAD! "don't you even thin-mmf" my threat was interrupted by lend kissing me, i melted in his arms while i wrapped mine around his waist and moved my hands up to his neck savouring the taste.

When i realised i was mad at him and pushed him away "LEND!" obversely i was ticked he chuckled and ran down the hallway a second later i hear a door closing and locking "YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" as i walk out the hallway i see lends dad walks up to me and says "I should've really taught him never mess with a woman as well as never do his chores after his dad tells him. Especially if his dad has the key to his room" we grinned wickedly as he took said key out of his pocket and handed it to me "oh well i had nothing to do with it anyway" lends dad said nonchalantly and took a sip of his coffee and walked the other way as i walked towards lends room and sing-songed "ohh lend, pay back time." and heard crashing come from his room and soon as i unlocked the door

* * *

**HELLO MY LITTLE LOVELIES I AM BACK! SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I'M A REALLY BAD PROCRASTINATOR! SORRY SWEET-PEAS ANYWAY I WILL TRY AS MUCH AS I CAN NOT TO MAKE IT AS SHORT AS THIS ONE BUT I'M STILL IFFY SOMETIMES. **

**CHOCOLATE & KNOME LOVER FOREVER! **

**MISERYOFTHEUNDERWORLD23 OUT PEACE!  
**


End file.
